staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Zwłoka, odc. 37 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Wakacje z Jedynką - Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Natura w Jedynce - Dziewiczy kontynent cz. 2. Pustynie (Untamed Americas. DESERTS odc. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 19/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 19, No Ordinary Future) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Real w Warszawie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Hodowla koni arabskich w Polsce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dziewiczy kontynent cz. 3. Wybrzeża (Untamed Americas. COASTS odc. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 84 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Real w Warszawie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Na jeziorach - odc. 8 Lidzbark Welski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2586 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver III - odc. 3, Powrót zza grobu (MacGyver III, ep. 3, Back from the Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 17:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2 ( studio) (Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2 (Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika ME w lekkiej atletyce - Zurych 2014; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 20:25 Opiekun (Schutzengel (Guardian)) - txt. str. 777 127'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Moritz Bleibtreu, Luna Schweiger, Herbert Knaup, Hannah Herzsprung; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7 - Żegota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Karmazynowy przypływ (Crimson Tide) - txt. str. 777 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Steve Zahn, Gene Hackman, Denzel Washington, Matt Craven; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 MacGyver III - odc. 3, Powrót zza grobu (MacGyver III, ep. 3, Back from the Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Podwójne życie Piotra S.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Wacław Micuta. II Wojna Światowa i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 W garniturach - odc. 11/13 (Suits, ep. 10, Shelf Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Herkules - odc. 58 Przygnieciony (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. A Rock and a Hard Place); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 601; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1138 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 348 Szczęśliwy wypadek; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Familiada - odc. 2111; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Szkoła życia - odc. 32 "Ojciec"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1061; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Ireneusz Krosny kontra Tomasz Jachimek (7); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2 ( studio ) (Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:24 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2 (Mistrzostwa Europy - Zurych - dz. 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Thomas Carter; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Kim Myori, Art Evans, James Carpenter; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 174 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. The C - Word); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 175 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Post Mortem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Na targowisku płci (In the bazaar of the sexes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Sudabeh Mortezai; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Świat według Billa Gatesa (Bill Gates foundation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Nowa - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 175 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Post Mortem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 13.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 13.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Teleskop poranny 07:34 Pogoda 07:35 Wywiad Teleskopu 07:45 Smaki tradycji - Poznańska pyra; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Wielkie serce małej sowy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda - 13.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Aniołki - odc. 7/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Dąb dla Agnieszki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Azja i Oceania (Fatima and Asia and Oceania); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2013); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Dariusz Waleriański; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Iga Cembrzyńska i jej uczniowie - cz. II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Podróże z góralem - Krajno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dąb dla Agnieszki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:40 Pogoda 17:46 Kurier Południowej Wielkopolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Powiat Poznański - powiatowa 17.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:13 Zielonym do góry Poznań; magazyn ekologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Pogoda 18:29 Teleskop 18:50 Pogoda 18:53 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:02 Pogoda 19:05 Młodzieżowe Centra Sportu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 19:17 Gra Augusta; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 Medycyna i Ty - MIGDAŁKI, CIECHOCINEK 2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Europejska wieś - Kultura i rozrywka na wsi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:59 Teleskop 20:20 Pogoda 20:26 Młodzieżowe Centra Sportu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 20:36 Ekologika - 1/2014; magazyn ekologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 13.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 13.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:18 Pogoda 22:22 Wiadomości sportowe 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Everyday English - odc. 282; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 236; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 13.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 13.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:20 Dąb dla Agnieszki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Misja: Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:15 Aniołki - odc. 7/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 7)Czekolada, polędwiczki wieprzowe z aloesem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 10 - Maciej Budziach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Azja i Oceania (Fatima and Asia and Oceania); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2013); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.15 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Nasz nowy dom 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.35 Kung Fu Szał - film akcji, Hongkong, Chiny 2005 22.50 Lep na muchy - komedia kryminalna, USA, 2011 0.45 I wszystko lśni - komedia, USA, 2008 2.40 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Milion w minutę - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Dr House II - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Superman: Powrót - film przygodowy, USA, Australia 2006 23.55 Zabójcza broń III - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 2.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.35 Sekrety Magii 3.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV Polonia 06:10 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebojowe Duety; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 19 Jarosław Boberek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 9) - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 (seria V, odc. 10) - Obrona konieczna - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Meksyk - Pasikonik (539); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s.I odc.7 - Pole ryżowe (ep. 7 - La riziere da la colere) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego wpadliśmy do wody w rezerwacie przyrody ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Dzika Polska - Niewidzialny z ostępów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 53 - Piramida; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Studio Wschód: Śladami pradziadów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaczka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebojowe Duety; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1007* - Prawda o Agacie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Meksyk - Pasikonik (539); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:45 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 53 - Piramida; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Kursk cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 43* "Sonderkommando Tiger" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Rozbitkowie odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Birma - SPK Regge (540); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Oficerowie - odc. 4/13* Nocny gość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13* Wkręt - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 6/7 Gorycz zwycięstwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Rozbitkowie odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Birma - SPK Regge (540); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 53 - Piramida; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.10; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - B jak Bielicka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia